


One side of the story

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sam Winchester's Friends at Stanford, Self-Esteem Issues, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of Johns shitty parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected call when he’s chilling with his friends at Stanford. The conversations makes way for more questions and answers very litle.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of a comment of the user: avoiceisgraceandgreed. It might not be exctly it, but it is out of place/weird!Stanford Student!Sam, so I hope you enjoy

It was when Sam was just chilling with friends when he phone went off, which was strange. Sams phone only rang when friends tried to reach him and all his friends were here. He frowned and picked up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. 

“Hello, this is Sam Winchester speaking.”

“Dean?”

The unknown name that was said with such familiarity piqued the attention of some of his friends, who were sitting nearby.

“I know that’s not the reason.”

“How I know that? Because you haven’t talked to me in two years, why start now because of nothing?”

That got his friends to completely stop their conversation and focus on the one sided conversation they were hearing. Sam was really tight lipped about his family, they had kicked him out because of college and he didn’t talk to them, end of story.

“No, not believing drunk either. You can either tell me now or I’m gonna hang up.”

“What! Alone?”

“Yes, I know you’re an adult now, but that’s fucking dangerous, man. Are you hurt?”

“Dude, we came across a- uh,” he glanced at his friends and went on, “one of those before. I told you back then they could do that. Are you stupid, it’s a rule don’t go after those alone. Do you want to die?”

“Fuck, Dean, don’t, don’t- You’re not thinking straight, you’re injured and you need to get to a hospital, STAT.” 

Sams voice broke and curious looks were exchanged among his friends.

“I don’t care that you’re wanted. It won’t fucking matter when you’re dead. Get. Your. Ass. To. The. Hospital.”

Some of his friends raised their eyebrows at each other. Seemed that there was a big difference between goody- shoes Sam and his brother.

“I know, but you have to.”

“You’re not going to crash her. She’ll be fine, Dean. Worry about yourself first, then your car.”

“How bad are you?”

That was a weird question, Jess thought to herself, it sounded like it was a habit, like asking for the amount of hurt was normal instead of asking if someone was hurt at all without assuming that the hurt was already there.

“Because I know you. You’re always underselling how bad you feel. Now spit.”

Always, Jess pondered, again with the familiarity about the subject of hurt, what had Sams younth been like?

“Dammit Dean, that’s a 12 on a normal scale. Call someone close by who can get you.”

“WHAT? How can I be closest? I’m a state away.”

“He won’t fucking think that, you know uncle Bobby, he would never ever think that. He’s not like dad.”

“Yes, even you dying won’t make me stop disagreeing with dad, so get over it and call Bobby.”

There it was, the first time Sams dad was mentioned. Everyone was looking at each other, the question marks in their eyes apparent.

“That’s fucking it, I am going to a crossroad right now and make a deal with a demon to save your ass. I am doing that and you can’t stop me because you’re bleeding out in some shitty dumpster.”

The group of people on Sams couch had never been so confused and concerned while eavesdropping on a phone call.

“Call or I will call for you.”

“Fuck you, I didn’t delete your information, but I listened to dad for a chance ‘When you go, don’t come back’, remember?”

This conversation was filling so many holes in the mysterious enigma that was Sam Winchester, but was also opened way for so many more unanswered questions.

“Please, Dean. I still care, come on. I don’t want to face dad for the first time in so long on your funeral. It’s almost summer break and we can go road tripping together or something, I won’t even mind if we hunted or saw dad, just live for now.”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Tears were in Sams eyes along with the tell-tales signs of guilt that came with a lie and he said: “Jerk.”

“Good luck and don’t die.”

Then he hung up and said to his friends: “Uh, I’m sorry, but I have to go. A family issue, no big deal. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Then he walked to his bed and got a fully packed duffel out from under it, like he always had that ready, just in case. All were too stunned to speak, did Sam really think that they hadn’t heard every word he said, didn’t know his brother was dying right now. How was that not a big deal?

When none of his friends said anything, Sam just waved awkwardly and rushed out the door. 

A week later he would appear out of nowhere and pretend like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Dean is bleeding out and probably dying by the looks of it, so he calls the only one he’s certain will pick up, even if it’s been more than a year. He didn’t want to be saved, he just wanted to hear Sammys voice once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something very sad to start of the new year, oopsie
> 
> BUT HAPPY 2020 PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Dean was bleeding in a dumpster, he knew it was bad, it might even be the end, but he didn’t really care. He was scrolling through his phone, knowing he should call someone. Bobby was closest, but Bobby would tell dad, just like other hunters he knew, so that wasn’t an option. Dad had trusted him for this job and Dean would do it, no fuck ups. 

He stopped when he saw a familiar name, a name he had thought about everyday, but never called. If he didn’t want dad to know this was his only option. He took a breath and called, hoping Sam would pick up.

A familiar voice rang through the phone and all Dean could say was: “Hey, Sammy.”

“Jup, it’s me, just checking if you’re alright.”

“It could be. How would you know that?”

“Okay, okay, whatever Samantha. I’m very drunk. You happy?”

Of course Sam didn’t believe him. He could let Sam hang up and never bother him again that’s probably what he wants. But at that moment the pain got worse and he decided to fess up: “I’m, well, I was hunting a chupacabra.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, I’m an adult now, asshole.”

“Yeah, a bit.” Dean groaned and chuckled: “Apparently they like to fly.”

“With the way I’m looking now, sure. It’s not like anyone is there to miss me too much.” Oh no, that wasn’t what Dean had wanted to say, he wanted to laugh it off. Dean? Hurt? Never.

“No, dude. I’m wanted here, for many things, I don’t want to wake up in the hospital cuffed.” Dean knew it was a lousy excuse, but he really couldn’t get up and he didn’t want to when he thought about it.

“I don’t wanna, Sammy. I hate hospitals.” That was the truth, at least.

“I’m a bit delirious, blood loss and all that. What if I crash Baby on my ride to the hospital, that would be bad, right?”

Sam wasn’t concerned about his beloved car, rude.

“But, ugh” Dean wanted to say something, defend his choice not to go to the hospital, but the pain wave that hit stopped him in his tracks.

“Why do you want to know? It’s not really that bad, just a hiccup that was, no worries.”

Dean hesitated, but when he saw the pool of blood he was surrounded by at this point he decided that Sam deserved the truth. “About a nine on a Winchester scale.”

And Sam freaked, great. He'd just wanted to hear his voice one more time, but now he had to be saved.

“Uh, I did that. You are closest, right now. Yeah...”

“Well, I think Bobby is working a case nearby, but I don’t want to bother him right now. He’s got more important things to worry about, and” Dean chuckled some more, “He probably thinks I’m a fuck up anyway, this will just prove that. I don’t want that.”

Sam got mad about that even brought up dad, which had Dean roll his eyes as he angrily spat: “Really? I’m fucking dying and you still continue your fucking pissing contest with dad, after god knows how many years!”

“No, that’s final. I’m bleeding to death here. This is the end, going out fighting the good fight. If you see anyone I know tell them bye from me.” that had already been his plan, but now he could blame Sam for it, screw him and screw dad.

“You can’t be serious Sam. You still gotta get use out of that fancy diploma. Let it go.” Why was Sammy like this, Dean didn’t need, no didn’t deserve, to be saved.

“Pff, like you could. You deleted everybody's information. Good luck reaching Bobby when he’s not home, but with some random phone.”

Deans eyes got big. Sam coming back, for him? That, that was fucking great. He wanted to yell, but a sudden thought stopped that. Sam would say anything to get him too live. He softly whispered: “You promise?”

He didn’t really have the energy to try and find Sams tells, he just had to believe his baby brother for now. 

“I’ll call now… Bitch”

A familiar answer and chuckle was all Dean could manage in return. Then Sam hung the phone and Dean gathered his strength for another call. Later he would find out Sam didn’t want to see dad, he did care and he didn’t want to go back. He would pretend not to be hurt by it, but for now that was in the future, nothing to worry about now.

From the phone came: “This is 9-1-1, what's you emergency?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave any kudos or a comment I'm very thankful, because that is in fact the only thing that's keeping me alive right now XP  
> You can find this work on my tumblr as well, this is also @schrijverr


End file.
